Glitchtale/Бет Нуар
|Родственники = Акуму (питомец, оружие, «спутник жизни») Агата Лайтвейл (создатель/мать) Коппер Лайтвейл (дядя) Эмбер Лайтвейл (тело) |Душа = Страх |Принадлежность = Зло |Статус = Жива |Тема = «A Welcoming Smile» «Bete Noire» |Семейное положение = Не замужем |Дата рождения = N/A |Место рождения = Поверхность |Дата смерти = N/A |Место смерти = N/A |Вид = Фееричный гуманоид (ранее считалась человеком до рисования в SpeedPaint) |Пол = Женский (Бетти бесполая, но Камила и другие герои Glitchtale предпочитают относиться к ней как к женщине) |Рост = N/A |Вес = N/A |Цвет глаз = Розовый}} Бет Нуар (фр. Bête Noire, МФА: ˌbetˈnwɑ:), также известна как Бетти — главный антагонист второго сезона Glitchtale. Она держит розовую душу, которая представляет сосуд Страха и несёт Акуму. «Куму», как она зовёт его, — это существо неизвестного вида, питающееся душами. Они оба были созданы для того, чтобы люди и монстры никогда не жили в мире. Её (главная) тема — 10-й трек в саундтреке к эпизоду «Dust» , сочинённый NyxTheShield под названием «A Welcoming Smile» . Личность Представляясь абсолютно невинной в эпизоде «My Sunshine» и на протяжении большей части эпизода «Dust», Бетти рассматривается как потенциальная угроза и в то же время союзник. Однако, когда доктор Гастер читает об этих двух родных братьях и о том, как Храбрость использовала древнее заклинание, чтобы создать ужасное существо, Бетти раскрывает свои истинные намерения и ужасающую личность Бет Нуар перед Сансом и Азриэлем — взглядом и смехом, — которая кажется почти безумной. История Розовый, по иронии судьбы, это цвет страха, основанный Храбростью с целью создания более сильной черты, чем Решительность, проиграв своему брату в битве, которая определила судьбу монстров. Её душа была не в состоянии справиться с внезапным изменением после необходимости использовать древнее запрещённое заклинание, но прежде чем она умерла, она создала Акуму и Бетти, чтобы люди и монстры никогда не жили в мире. Способности Бетти обладает многими способностями, превосходящими способности других душ, кроме решительности, вот некоторые из них: * Копьё страха (Spear of Fear): Как видно в эпизоде «Dust», Бетти может заклинать копьё, которое она использует, чтобы забирать души людей (см. Санс), обычно при броске, когда к нему привязана верёвка или просто кидает им, при этом нанося удар. ** Копьё также появляется в эпизоде «Do or Die» . * Манипуляция энергией (Energy Manipulation): Может выстреливать энергией из копья. * Оружие кошмаров (Weapon of Nightmares): Бетти может также использовать Акуму в качестве оружия, как видно в эпизоде «Do or Die», превращая его в саблю, как придаток на её руке, и позволяя временно управлять его телом и превращать в косу. Бетти также может отправить его атаковать нечто иное, чем её противников, когда она использовала его, чтобы уничтожить одну из кистей рук Гастера, или вообще применить его в качестве усиления, как это было в ходе боя с Фриск во второй части эпизода «Love». * Создание жизни (Life Creation): Призывает розовых слизней, которые могут пронзать других и поглощать души, а также маскироваться. * Рабдофобия (Rhabdophobia): Бетти создаёт негативную розовую область, где она берёт под свой контроль всю вражескую магию и позволяет ей использовать её против своих врагов. Бетти не тратит впустую свои силы, управляя магией врага, поскольку она заставляет нацелено использовать свою магию против себя. Рабдофобия имеет несколько значений, но в данном контексте она означает «страх быть раненым магическими атаками». * Усиление параметров (Statistics Amplification): Бетти становится сильнее, если она близка к смерти, вокруг много страха или же ею поглощено много душ. * Бессмертие (Immortality): По факту, Бетти способна жить очень долгое время, если вообще не бессмертна. Более того, она практически неуязвима ко многим типам урона. После объединения с Акуму («My Promise») её способности расширяются, поскольку к этому моменту она начинает состоять из единой сущности (в т.ч и её одежда): * Манипуляция энергией (Energy Manipulation) (усиленная): Запускает дельтавидный тёмно-розовый снаряд с одной из рук. Может запустить два таких. * Изменение тела (Limb Modification): Может изменять своё тело или его части. Более того, она может и регенерировать. * Создаёт плотный розовый сгусток перед собой, который может послужить щитом. Душа страха Особая сила души страха — вселять страх в сердце противника, как правило, путём создания дружеских галлюцинаций или близких Бетти (о которых можно узнать, когда её глаза розовые), а затем сотрясая их ужасным изменением (это не описать словами). В качестве примера Бетти украла пузырёк у Джессики Грей, в котором содержалось вещество Ненависти, вызвав галлюцинацию ей, что Бетти приняла форму её дочери, затем её затрясло, тем самым давая дочери полную смену демонического взгляда и порезов по всему телу, а также демоническую улыбку, или когда Бетти галлюцинировала, как Чара, так, что бы она могла ударить Азриэля, используя Копьё страха. Интересные факты * Полное имя Бетти — Бет Нуар — происходит от французского термина «bête noire», что означает «как бельмо на глазу» или «предмет особой ненависти и отвращения». Это соответствует, поскольку для Храбрости монстры были для неё самыми ненавистными. Bete Noire буквально означает «чёрный зверь». * Слово «Акуму» (悪夢) с китайского — «кошмар». * Черта Страха также противоположна черте «Храбрости». * У Камилы Куэвас, создателя Glitchtale, когда-то была аватарка с изображением Бетти на её профиле YouTube, ещё до того, как Бетти была показана в сериале. * Лишь одна душа Страха может существовать в любой момент (то же самое относится к Решительности), и только Страх может победить Решительность (и только Решительность может победить Страх). * Рабдофобия — это боязнь физического и морального наказания. * Согласно записи из Tumblr, Бетти ищет что-то в Ядре Гастера. * В эпизоде «Dust» мать Бетти имеет сходство с душой храбрости/страха из рассказа о двух близнецах, который Гастер читает во время этого же эпизода. * Однажды Камила сказала на своей странице Tumblr, что душа страха розовая, потому что розовый — это цвет, который выглядит невинным и может также обманывать персонажей и зрителей. * Бетти считает, что её действия честны. Это можно заметить по строке в песне «Scared of Me» (кавер на песню «Stronger than You» ): "All humans and monsters are doomed to make the same mistakes" en:w:c:glitchtale:Bête Noire Категория:Не канон Категория:Персонажи альтернативных вселенных Категория:Glitchtale